infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dante
Devil May Cry 5= |-|Sin Devil Trigger = |-|Devil May Cry 3= |-|Devil May Cry = |-|Devil May Cry 2 = |-|Devil May Cry 4 = |-|Devil Trigger = |-|Sparda Devil Trigger = Summary The original and now recurring protagonist of the Devil May Cry franchise, Dante is the younger son of the human Eva and the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, who saved the Human World two thousand year ago. For the sake of revenge against his then departed father, the Emperor of the Underworld sent his minions to attack the house where he and his older brother Vergil lived, in Red Grave City, during their childhood, resulting in the death of their mother and the separation of both kids. The trauma resulted by the death of his mother and her last words to him scarred Dante profoundly, making him lose his memories and begin a new life as a mercenary when he grew older Relearning about his inheritance after confronting his brother for the first time in years, Dante has since become the protector of the Human World, accepting and using both his Human and Demon sides to be a barrier that stops any Demon trying to conquer humanity. Running his shop named ''Devil May Cry ''for a long time, he worked as a Mercenary, Bodyguard and Paranormal Investigator, gaining experience and even confronting apocalyptic situations against the most powerful demons of the Underworld, going as far as sealing the ruler of the Demons All of that with a flippant and carefree attitude, Dante likes to show off and fight strong opponents, showing fearlessness towards the most powerful and bizarre opponents or extreme situations. Nevertheless, mainly when it comes to his family matters, Dante can show a respectful and serious manner when it is needed of him Becoming a figure comparable to his father, Dante carved his own legends and, to some people, even surpassed Sparda himself Personal Characteristcs '''Name': Dante; Tony Redgrave Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Late teens, 17-18-19 (Manga and DMC 3) | Late twenties, 28-29 (DMC 1 and anime) | Over 30 (DMC 2 and 4) | In his 40's (DMC 5) Classification: Half Human, Half Demon, Investigator, Mercenary, Demon Hunter, Son of Sparda Height: '''1,88 meters (Based on his model's height) '''Allies: '''Enzo Ferino (formerly), J.D. Morrison, Lady, Trish, Lucia, Nero, Vergil '''Enemies: '''Arkham, Mundus, the Order of the Sword, Urizen (formerly), Vergil (formerly) Mentality Intelligence: Genius (Despite his overconfidence, Dante is a demon hunter, swordsman, sniper and excellent fighter, being able to compete with demons and beings with hundreds to thousands of years of combat experience and outdo them in skill. He learns instantly how to perfectly use any weapon he gains, and also adapts quickly to vastly different situations and enemies, possessing great hidden knowledge) Morality: '''Chaotic Good Sexual Preference: '''Ambiguous '''Objectives: Avenge his mother and brother | '''Protect the Human World from the Demons '''Tastes: Pizza, Rock'n Roll, Strawberry Sundae, a good fight Powers and Stats Hierarchy: ''' '''Unknown | High''' 6-A', at least '''3-A' with Sparda Trigger | At least 3-A, likely far higher Power and Abilities: Standard Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, |-|DMC 3 |-|DMC 1 |-|DMC 2 |-|DMC 4 |-|DMC 5 Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency:'' ''Unknown (Easly defeats most of the Guardians of Temen-Ni-Gru. Alongside his brother, defeated Arkham and sealed away his powers) | Multi-Continent '''(Defeated Nelo Angelo at his peak; destroyed Sid's Abigail Form in a single attack), at least '''Universe '''with Sparda Devil Trigger (Probably reached the same level of power as his father. Defeated Mundus) | At least '''Multi-Continent, probably Universe '''(Defeated Argosax in his Chaos and Despair Embodied form, was stated to be able to defeat demons with the level of power of Mundus at this point, although the nature of this statement can be questioned; was more than capable of defeating the Savior on his own) | At least '''Universe, likely far higher (After fusing the Rebellion and Sparda swords in his own body, Dante achieved a power possibly greater than Sparda's. Easily defeated base Urizen and ended up defeating him after he ate the Qliphoth's fruit) [https://infinitas-guerras.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Hierarchy Durability]: Unknown '(Able to fight with the Temen-Ni Gru Guardians and receive the most powerful attacks from these) | At least '''Mult-Continent '(Survived his first confrontation with Nelo Angelo and withstood his attacks. Was defeated only momentarily by Sid with Abigail's powers after caught by surprise, stomping him afterwards and mocking his attacks), at least '''Universe '''with Sparda Trigger (Survived his encounter with Mundus, resisting to his attacks and winning the battle) | At least '''Multi-Continent, probably Universe '''(Can withstand attacks from Argosax and not considered him a real threat. Easily handled the Savior) | At least '''Universe, likely far higher (Can easily withstand base Urizen's attacks. Won his battle against Urizen after he ate the Qliphoth Fruit. Can endure attacks from Vergil, who has power comparable to his own) Speed: Hypersonic (Dante and Vergil fought at these speeds in their first encounter), at least Lightspeed reactions and combat after awakening the Devil Trigger (Can keep up with Vergil), even faster with Quicksilver | At least Hypersonic '''with '''Lightspeed '''reactions and combat (Can keep up with Nelo Angelo. His Devil Arm Nightmare-Beta shoots lasers), '''Unknown '''with Sparda Devil Trigger '''Lifting Strenght: At least kN, remaining apparently unchanged Stamina: Very High (Dante tirelessly fights his way trough hordes of Demons, never breaking a sweat when fighting anyone below his level of strenght, to the point that fighting otherwise strong demons is a mere way for him to heal himself and rest) Range: Superhuman with Meelee Weapons, up to hundreds of meters with Ranged Weapons '''Weakness: '''As opposed to his seemingly endless stamina while fighting his normal enemies, if he is holding himself back or fighting an opponent as strong as himself, his stamina will end way faster. Despite his regeneration still backing him up, he will get tired and fall short '''Keys: '''Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry 1 and Anime | Devil May Cry 2, 4 and early 5 | Devil May Cry 5 post Sparda absorption Arsenal Categoria:Páginas importadas que necessitam de padronização Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Devil May Cry Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Cronoplastas Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Capcom Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Atiradores Categoria:Anti-Heróis Categoria:Meio Humanos Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Usuários de Voo Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Manipuladores do Vento Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Criomantes Categoria:Usuários de Manoplas Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Rank 7 Categoria:Rank 9 Categoria:Rank 4